


Harmony

by grim_lupine



Category: Bollywood Movies, Rock On!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can’t hit everyone who says something about me, you know,” Aditya says, amused, as they stagger into the bedroom together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the porn battle; prompt: Joseph 'Joe' Mascarenhas/Aditya 'Adi' Shroff, harmony

-

\--

“You can’t hit everyone who says something about me, you know,” Aditya says, amused, as they stagger into the bedroom together.

“ _Someone_ should,” Joe says, rumble of a voice curling down Aditya’s spine, “and it didn’t seem like you were going to.”

“Then maybe I will, next time,” Aditya says, grabbing Joe’s hand where it’s teasing under the hem of Aditya’s shirt, slow strokes of his fingers that make Aditya shiver; the best thing he ever did was move in with Joe, where they have space to make music, dream their dreams, be _this_.

“After all,” Aditya continues, running his thumb over Joe’s knuckles and listening for the faint hitching of his breath, “your hands are a little more important than mine, aren’t they?”

“For the band?” Joe asks, eyes intent and dark, reaching out; their dream band that exists, as of yet, only in the space between their words.

“That too,” Aditya agrees slyly, Joe’s fingers at his lips, and pulls two of them into his mouth.

He loves Joe’s hands when they’re spanning his guitar, deftly plucking strings and calling forth the music that runs a perfect harmony to Aditya’s voice; but he loves them for other reasons as well. These hands with their bruised knuckles, because Joe cannot stand by and let someone insult Aditya; the way they tug on Aditya’s curls, teasing when the two of them are awake, careful when they’re falling asleep; the way they press Aditya down onto the bed, bracket his hips, move smoothly up his thighs.

Aditya loves the strong curl of Joe’s fingers inside him, when Aditya holds onto the sheets and hears the sound of his own voice breaking, tries not to fall apart; and he loves the weight of Joe’s fingers in his mouth now, filling him when he barely knew how empty he was.

Aditya’s tongue curls around Joe’s fingers, sucking the whorls of his fingerprints in pulses, as he watches Joe’s mouth fall half-open in response.

“ _Adi_ ,” Joe rasps, and this is music as well, the beat of Aditya’s pulse and the echo of Joe’s voice, but it’s a music that lives in their bones, entirely theirs and theirs alone.

\--

-


End file.
